Never Again
by Patterson1219
Summary: After a major fight with a certain hanyou, Kagome goes home for some much needed rest, never expecting that she would be greet death in the most unexpected way... a school shooting


Lil fic here that came to me while I was listenin to 'Youth of the Nation'.  
  
Posted it once before then I went to fix somethin in the story, n the weird lil prob I talked bout earlier happened... I tried fixin it n ended up deletin the story! O.o My bad...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
~~~Never Again~~~  
  
"Oh, I swear..."  
  
Muttering under my breath, I kicked any unfortunate rocks that lie in my path on the sidewalk, my thoughts churning angrily.  
  
"Stupid, no good, bull headed..."  
  
Why, oh why, oh why do I even put up with him? It makes no sense...  
  
Shaking my head, I turned the curb, watching my feet as I did so, knowing without even looking up that I was nearly to my school.  
  
I've been back in my time for nearly three days... the first two days I caught up on my homework, did my chores, and thought about my fight with Inuyasha.  
  
Okay, maybe I just thought about my fight with Inuyasha, but that's not important...  
  
"Good gracious..."  
  
Stomping up the steps into my school, I merely nodded at all the greetings people were sending my way, fuming inwardly, but suddenly I couldn't go any farther... unless I ran over the people who were in front of me.  
  
Lifting my head, I slapped a fake smile on when I saw my friends standing in front of me, chatting non-stop, but only a few parts reached my fogged brain.  
  
"...planters warts? My, I heard that is really painful! Don't..."  
  
"...missed, it's truly unexplainable! My boyfriend..."  
  
"...just yesterday, so today we are like, she..."  
  
A headache was already coming on.  
  
Nodding to show them I was listening, part way at least, I walked with them to the first class, wondering if I was going to even come to school tomorrow.  
  
Sometime later, I had sat down at my desk...  
  
Man, how long was this class?  
  
Eyes narrowing, I glared at the stupid clock that refused to move an inch, knowing some prankster must have glued the hands to its face as a stupid joke.  
  
Well, the only way I'm going back to the Feudal Age is if Inuyasha comes and gets me... yes, there is no way I'm going to go back on my own, he told me he didn't need me, and I'll keep him to his word.  
  
Nodding, my mind drifted back to the fight...  
  
It had been the normal situation... I wanted to go home, Inuyasha said I couldn't... we had argued, shot insults back and forth, and called each other names.  
  
"All I want to do is go back and do some homework! I didn't drag any this time because you said we'd travel a long distance, and that bag is so heavy!" I had shouted over my shoulder, walking towards the forest where the Bone Eater's Well dwelled, but that bull headed dog demon hadn't given up...  
  
Oh no, he followed like stink on a warthog.  
  
A smile lit my face at the sang, my thoughts turning to one of the movies that always seemed to brighten my days... the Lion King, yes, I'd have to watch that when I got home today, it always was one of my favorites...  
  
Ack, but I was reviewing the fight, darn it...  
  
"Wench, you don't need to go back for that stupid home-wutcha-ma-callit... no, we need to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
Inuyasha's brilliant reply...  
  
Idly flipping the pages of the book in front of me, I laughed inwardly... home-wutcha-macallit?  
  
Think of Mr. Johnson's reaction to that...  
  
Glancing up at the strict teacher in the front of the room, with his ruler straight mustache and furrowed brow, I imagined his reaction.  
  
"Home-wutcha... I say! Detention to you on the double!"  
  
Oh dear, off subject again...  
  
Yes, after that little comment my temper had kind of gotten out of hand.  
  
"Inuyasha! School is what insures I live decently in my time! Even though it is dull, pointless, and absolutely terrible, I must go! And get good grades! So to get good grades, I must do homework... homework, not home- wutcha-macallit!"  
  
I had continued walking through the forest, listening to the source of my anger jump in the treetops above me, shouting down at me, "I'm not going to let you go back! You don't belong back there, so you shouldn't."  
  
"I don't belong back there? You won't let me go back?"  
  
That did it, my temper snapped.  
  
Less than one foot from the well I stopped, turned around, and came face to face with the hanyou, and if he would have known what was good for him, he would have run. run fast.  
  
Of course, the idiot opened his big mouth. and didn't stand a chance.  
  
"You're not go..."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Face first into the ground...  
  
Ouch.  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
Never mind, I take that back.  
  
"Serves you right you stuck up, bossy tyrant!"  
  
Looking down at Inuyasha, I had merely rolled my eyes, used to this scene, but when I turned towards the well, he said something he hadn't dare said before, "Go! See if I need you, I can find the Shikon Jewel on my own! You're of no importance to me!"  
  
It felt like a dam had broken, anger flooding my body and tightening my body like a taunt bowstring.  
  
So what did this evolve into?  
  
A childish bout of shouting...  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE, WENCH!"  
  
Whipping my hair over my shoulder, I had resisted the urge to shout back at him, finally ready to drop into the well, just as Inuyasha was sitting up, and our eyes met for the briefest instant before I had let go, dropping into the darkness.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Glancing up from the book on my desk, I focused on the teacher that was leaning over my desk, vaguely realizing it was Mrs. Lions, her dark green eyes boring into my own, the floral perfume that she wore surrounding me.  
  
"Glad you decided to join us, now pay attention."  
  
With that she turned away, her high heels tapping on the floor, but my attention was already drifting.  
  
Had Inuyasha really meant what he said? Was I really of no importance?  
  
With a sigh, I drew designs on my desk lazily, quickly latching onto any thoughts other than that fight.  
  
School... school, why did that ring a bell?  
  
Not literally of course... ah, damn, third period bell maybe...  
  
No, back on track.  
  
School...yes, mom said something... oh man, what was it?  
  
Sighing, I stared at the book in front of me, numbly realizing that I was in history...  
  
"...General Dolores wouldn't give in though. In 1862, he led a army of men down into the encampment, shooting and..."  
  
Wait... yes, that is it.  
  
Raising my eyes from the book in front of me to look at the graying teacher, with his normal suit and tie, with the slightest wrinkles... must have been running late earlier...  
  
Rolling my eyes, I realized how off subject I was getting once again, and switched my thoughts back.  
  
School shooting... yes, the exact thing.  
  
When I was gone, there had been three more in the States, but that wasn't uncommon, was it... no, that barbaric country always seemed to be destroying itself from the inside out.  
  
With a snort, I inwardly laughed, remembering that my mother had suggested I should stay home... school could be dangerous, but really, she has no clue what dangerous is... it's not like she runs around Feudal Japan fighting demons who are intent upon taking the world.  
  
Ah, yes, school is much safer than where Inuyasha is any day.  
  
Plus, think about it... no one would want to go and shoot off a gun here at my school, that's preposterous... yes, much safer here.  
  
That stubborn half demon should be grateful I actually risk my life to come back there!  
  
That's what I will do, yes, I'll stay here until he comes and tells me he does need me!  
  
Nodding to myself, I smiled, tapping my pen on the table just as my stomach growled, and I glanced down at it, realizing I really was hungry...  
  
A nice juicy hamburger sounded delicious. or a chocolate milkshake would be good too... and a thing of fries.  
  
Bingo, that's what I'll get for lunch...  
  
Another bell.  
  
Good lord, what period now?  
  
My bleary eyes studied the clock as I tidied my things... the pens in the case, close the book, open this, close that...  
  
Oh!  
  
Look at that, it's lunch!  
  
Anticipation made my mouth water, the voices around me becoming a constant buzz, the chatter of my friends also fading to the back round.  
  
It's all Inuyasha fault that I would be eating delicious food while he's probably off chasing some powerful demon, attempting to get the jewel shard that is implanted deep within its body... not one trace of envy do I feel towards him.  
  
Well, except he gets to be with Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku.  
  
A scowl creped onto my face, replaced by a smile when one of my friends asked me what was wrong, and I carelessly threw out a reply, the smell of food reaching my brain.  
  
Food, how I long for thee...  
  
Laughing, I realized I sounded like Inuyasha and his ramen...  
  
Okay, that's enough!  
  
That half demon better come get me soon, before I drive myself crazy!  
  
Really, like I'm finished here, ready to go back!  
  
He acts like I have tons of things to do; but really, I've got all the time in the world...  
  
Another sigh escaped my lips when I paid for the items on my tray... a juicy, grease filled hamburger, yummy looking chocolate milkshake, and those fat fries...  
  
Yes, I must be dreaming.  
  
Waiting next to the wall for the rest of my friends, I realized the morning had passed in a daze, that I really couldn't remember a thing...  
  
Weird.  
  
Entirely your fault, Inuyasha.  
  
I should have learned something, but I was too busy thinking about you...  
  
Suddenly screams filled my ears, breaking through my daze, and my eyes slid over the people in the room. A loud crack sounded...  
  
What was that?  
  
I barely had time for that thought to register before pain exploded inside my chest, right under my left collarbone, and I realized I had been thrown up against the wall behind me.  
  
My food... I dropped my food... everything was a blur, yet it was moving in slow motion.  
  
The screams continued to fill my ears, my friends' cries of concern, but the pain in my chest was the center of my attention...  
  
What happened?  
  
My gaze slid to my food that lie scattered on the floor, the hamburger oozing, the shake hopelessly spilled, the fries everywhere...  
  
What happened?  
  
Realizing I had slid down the wall until I was simply sitting against it, I raised one of my hands, touching the spot where the pain was coming from, and I brought it before my face.  
  
Blood covered my fingers.  
  
"Oh..." The smallest whisper escaped my lips, the truth of what happened knocking the wind from my lungs as my eyes widened.  
  
Shot...  
  
I was shot...  
  
The pain in my chest was dulling, the screams and other sounds becoming softer, my vision blurring...  
  
How could I have been shot?  
  
My hand fell to my side like dead weight, a heavy numbness settling over my body, and an unreal sense of disbelief came over me...  
  
This just can't be.  
  
My hazy thoughts went back to what my mom had said... then to my reply.  
  
Yet, how could a school shooting happen at my school?  
  
What chance was there that it would happen on a day that I was here... that I would be the one to be... shot?  
  
That was when the truth hit home...  
  
I'm going to die... there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
Oh my god, this isn't right... it just can't be...  
  
I want to live... I have to live!  
  
I've got to do my chores, finish my homework, yell at Souta for breaking my crystal jar...  
  
My thoughts switched back to the fight against my will, even through the shock, and it was hard to believe less than five minutes ago I had been angry...  
  
No, I really don't want to die!  
  
It's so hard to breath... the pain in my chest is nothing now, but so is the rest of my body...  
  
God, no!  
  
I have to help Inuyasha complete the Shikon Jewel, take chocolate to Shippo, defeat Naraku...  
  
Lifting my heavy arm, I reached upward, feeling along my throat until my blood coated fingers encountered the partially completed Shikon Jewel, and I snapped the thread that held it, letting the arm drop to my side once again, drained of all that I ever had.  
  
Oh Inuyasha, I can't help you finish the Shikon Jewel...  
  
I can feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, the blood soaking my school uniform, the cold floor underneath me...  
  
With an ironic inward laugh, my thoughts switched back to what I had thought earlier...  
  
That here was much safer than Feudal Japan...  
  
Ha, safer...  
  
That's good...  
  
Blinking, I fought to clear my vision, spotting the food that I had just bought.  
  
It was so hard to breath, so very hard...  
  
I would never be able to eat that food I had bought...  
  
Breath in.  
  
I won't be able to go home and watch Lion King tonight...  
  
Breath out.  
  
Mom, I can't sweep like I promised.  
  
Breath in.  
  
Souta, I'm sorry, you'll have to walk home alone today...  
  
Breath out.  
  
Grandpa, I love you so much...  
  
Breath in.  
  
It's so quiet and peaceful now...  
  
Breath out.  
  
Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku, please take care...  
  
Breath in.  
  
Never again will I see any of you...  
  
Breath out.  
  
Laugh with you, talk to you, yell at you...  
  
Breath in.  
  
Oh, Inuyasha, never again...  
  
Breath out.  
  
Never again...  
  
********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *********  
  
T-T * sniff sniff * I'm sorry, that was just * sniff *... so hard to write! I don't know how I did it... but I hope it was okay. ^.^  
  
Thanks to the six who reviewed before -_-' sorry it got deleted! (Alanna Copper, Lady Mayhem, unholy-angle, renangel, atlas-86, n Nieja! Luv u guyz!)  
  
So u guyz betta review, I don't care wut u say! Let me know wut u think bout it.^_^ Thanks a bunch...  
  
Hugz N Kissez,  
  
Ali 


End file.
